


Remembering the Past, Living the Present and Building the Future

by Ambrosia_Phoenix_8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosia_Phoenix_8/pseuds/Ambrosia_Phoenix_8
Summary: Percy and Jason get their hearts broken, and along with Irene, Perseus, Nico and of course, Leo Flaming Valdez, take a break from the mythological world.But of course, the fates have something else in mind for them.They join S.H.I.E.L.D. and climb the ranks faster than any agent in history, the strongest team ever seen. Everyone knows not to mess with them.Irene and Perseus locked some of their power away to blend in, and they help each other to heal.Fury sends them to join the Avengers and babysit a certain Norse god.What really happens though, is another matter altogether.Along the way, questions are asked and doubts arise.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. There are more pairs (at the end of this chapter).  
> 2\. There will be gay pairs, so we're warning you now.  
> 3\. Percabeth shippers, we're sorry, but we got tired of it, so it's not gonna be in any of our stories.  
> 4\. We just wanted to make an even no. of points. Feel free to ignore this one.
> 
> And, other pairs might be added along the way, just, we want to give some more thought to a few of them. 
> 
> *When we first heard the ship name for Percy and Loki, Poki, we were ROFL. We thought it had something to do with poking someone.  
> **This has no relevance to the story whatsoever.  
> ***We all luv Leo, so it is a given that he will appear in almost all our fanfics.  
> ****We know some of the pairs might not be to your liking, but it's our opinion, and we paired on the basis of characteristics and personalities as if in real life.
> 
> This story is on Wattpad as well, with a (if we say so ourselves) nice cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [Sorry by Alan Walker](https://youtu.be/6TdMjOkShPk)

_**You broke my heart, shattered my mind and stabbed my soul. I'm dead inside, yet I have to move on, and stand strong for my friends and my family.**_

_______________________

Hair tied back in a neat ponytail, posture strong and confident, she walked through the halls of the building with utmost ease. She stopped outside a door and didn't bother knocking. 

Though very much used to it, Nick Fury was _not_ happy that Irene could just barge in and he would have an earful about his most embarrassing moments if he so much as grumbled. So he just raised an unamused eyebrow, but frowned at the serious look on her face and the concern in her eyes.  
"What is it?"  
"I... we need a few days off, Nick. It's _that_ day. Two years, and the wound is still fresh." It seemed that last part was said more to herself than him.  
"That's okay, but you never did tell me what actually happened."  
She seems genuinely surprised. "I didn't? Very well, but I would prefer if you don't go and commit murder, yeah?"  
He nods in confirmation, pushing the confusion aside. 

\----{(Story time! (Sort of a memory)}---- 

_It was a fine morning, although, what that day held in store was anything but.  
Four demigods were waiting in silence in the training arena, but it was tense.  
It tensed further when they saw the three people they were waiting for coming towards them.  
They stood face to face.  
"You called, Percy?" Annabeth asked.  
A nod.  
He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again, and when he does, his eyes hold so many emotions, grief, anger, betrayal, but most prominently, exhaustion. _

_"I trusted you, Annabeth, with my life. I could have outsmarted you ages ago, but I didn't, I only fed your pride. You insulted me, underestimated me, and I let you. Every time you call me stupid, it was a painful reminder of Gabe. And you never tried to find out, because it's always about you. I went through Tartarus for you, and I would have done it again in a heartbeat. After all that, I find you cheating on me. My fatal flaw is loyalty, Annabeth, the pain is more than you can imagine."  
She went pale. "Percy, I... I'm so so sorry."  
"Save it." His voice was cold and clipped. _

_"I literally gave my life for you, Piper. I expected very little in return. But I guess this explains your behavior after the maze. I feel as if you would've been happier if I had stayed dead."  
Piper looked up, shocked that he would say this, but wisely kept her mouth shut, even though tears pricked her eyes. _

_"Why am I here, then?"  
"You lied to Will. You told him I think he's weak for not being able to fight. Do you know how upset he was? Do you know how upset I was? I trusted you like a brother, and you made me lose my best friend."  
Kevin looked horrified.  
"I swear on the Styx, Nico, I did no such thing. I know about you and him, why would I?"  
Thunder rumbled, but nothing happened to him.  
Nico's eyes widened. "Then who...?" He dragged his eyes to the two women, who were looking everywhere but him.  
"Kevin, would you kindly leave us alone?" His voice was deadly calm, and the son of Hermes didn't need to be told twice. _

_Leo had been surprisingly quiet all this time, but he spoke now.  
"You charmspoke him, didn't you Piper?"  
"Leo, I..."  
"I don't want to hear it. Just tell me why."  
"You see, here's the thing..."  
"Why?" His voice was rising and sparks flew from his skin.  
"Annabeth told me to." She blurted out. _

_Percy stiffened and leveled his hardest glare on Annabeth, and by the gods, it was downright scary.  
"Why did you tell Piper to lie about Nico to Will and make him think Kevin did it?"  
Annabeth couldn't hold his gaze. "I, I thought that you and Jason were cheating on us with Nico, so I thought maybe if you realize that he said such things about Will, you would break up with him, and come back to us."  
Percy harshly grabbed her chin and yanked her face up and forced her to meet his burning gaze.  
"You what!?" He did little to hide his rage. _

_"For the sake of my father, Annabeth, his fatal flaw is loyalty! And how could you think such things when you were the ones cheating on us?"  
Tears dropped down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Percy, Jason, I let my pride get to me, please."  
His eyes didn't soften and his gaze didn't waver, neither did Jason's.  
"Too late for that, don't you think? And it's Perseus to you. Both of you." _

_"You are coming with me, and you are apologizing to Will."  
Without waiting for an answer, Nico grabbed their arms and shadow travelled away.  
"What are we going to do now?"  
"Get out of here, for one thing. Tell Reyna, Thalia, Frank and Hazel so they don't worry, go and talk to my mom and Paul, then... I'm not really sure."  
__________________ _

_Will was told the truth, and he seemed ready to break every single bone in the newly-formed couples' body while naming each one._

_He nearly cried and apologized over and over again to the son of Hades, and told him how much he loved him.  
The Italian was shocked, but not for long. He sent the girls his best death glare, and enjoyed the satisfaction of their scared faces for a moment before kicking them out of the otherwise empty infirmary. _

_He forgave Will and told him of their plans on leaving._

_Lastly, he stole a small kiss from the son of Apollo as the shadows whisked him away.  
___________________ _

_When they informed their friends from Camp Jupiter about their situations, the Praetors were just short of strangling the two girls._

_"Whenever you need anything, the Legion will always have your back."  
"Thank you Frank. We'll remember that. You too, Hazel."  
"Don't mention it Nico."  
___________________ _

_Unfortunately, they still had to tell Thalia and Reyna.  
Fortunately, the Hunters weren't in New York. _

_The four had no doubt that they would do worse than simply strangle Annabeth and Piper._

_"If you need any help, the Hunters will always stand by your side."_

_Thalia nodded. "Lady Artemis has specifically told us to learn from you four that not all men are pigs. Every Hunter, the old ones and new recruits alike are taught to respect you."_

_"We are honoured. Please pass on our gratitude to Lady Artemis."  
"We will, Jason, be safe."  
The air was so grim that not even Percy or Leo cracked a joke about their demigod lives. _

_Leo swiped his hand through the mist, disconnecting the call.  
___________________ _

_The four demigods packed their bags and said their goodbyes.  
___________________ _

_Sally nearly adopted Jason and Leo, like she had with Nico.  
She was the mother the three demigods were so cruelly deprived of. _

_They stayed there for the night, and decided to visit Olympus the next morning.  
___________________ _

_As usual, the security guard had his nose in his book, looking like he would rather be anywhere than here._

_"Key to the 600th floor, please."  
"No such thing, kid." The man said without even looking up.  
"We are Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson. Now, the key, please."  
The wide-eyed man passed the key with shaking hands. The Heroes of Olympus were standing in front of him!  
He even had their mythomagic cards! He really wanted them to sign the cards, but held back when he saw their mood.  
He would prefer not to be drowned or electrocuted or burnt or sent to Hades the hard way, thank you very much.  
___________________ _

_The magnificence of the architectural marvel that was the city of the gods was mixed with bitter thoughts of betrayal for the four demigods walking towards the throne room. Especially for a certain son of Poseidon._

_Minor gods and nymphs bowed to the heroes as they passed._

_Finally, they stopped outside the massive doors and knocked. The doors opened, revealing the entire Olympian council sitting on their respective thrones.  
Due to the efforts of these demigods themselves, the council now included Hades, Hestia, Perseus and Irene. _

_Many gods gave them sympathetic looks. Surprisingly, including Mars and Zeus._

_Aphrodite was on the verge of tears. The heartbreak was too much, even for the goddess of love._

_Irene and Perseus looked murderous._

_Artemis seemed to be wondering which animals would best suit those girls, maidens or not._

_The King of the Gods let his eyes follow his son, nephews and grandson. He was reminded how much these children had gone through for something that wasn't even their fault to start with. Glancing towards the rest of the council, he felt something he had thought he never would. Guilt.  
Overwhelming, nauseous guilt. _

_He felt even more guilty when he realized what it had taken for him to understand his mistakes.  
It almost tore his heart when he looked back at what he had done to them. To his own son and grandson.  
Percy and Nico might not be his own, but they were family, just like his brothers who he had pushed away.  
He silently swore never to hurt his family again. He was the king, it was - is his responsibility to protect them. _

_When the demigods went to bow at the foot of his throne, he shook his head and shrank down to his normal height.  
Hugging the demigods, he apologized profusely for everything he had done, shocking the entire council except a smirking goddess of Destiny and a pouting god of Swordsmanship. _

_Minutes passed, and when he didn't move an inch, Leo awkwardly patted the god of skies on the back. "Uh, it's nice and all, big guy, and not to ruin the moment or anything, but can we just finish what we came for? And then you can have more hugs?"  
Zeus finally let them go and looked like a child receiving a new toy. "Promise?"  
They exchanged looks. "Sure dad. We promise." _

_"Good. Now let's get down to business."  
Lightning and clouds surrounded him, and they dispersed to reveal him sitting on his throne in his godly height.  
Aaaand Drama Queen was back. _

_"We offer you godhood, all four of you, and seats on the council."  
The fathers of the demigods looked proud and sad at the same time.  
Proud for what their children had done, and sad for what they had to go through. _

_"We need time time to discuss this, uncle."  
Zeus nodded. _

_A sharp sound cut through the near silence of the hall. Every head turned to see Irene clutching her head, and Perseus trying to calm his twin.  
Her eyes shot open and the gods reeled back in their thrones.  
The reason? Her eyes. Instead of their normal blue, they were dark violet.  
"Don't. Not now. Only immortality. Not gods. Destiny." Her voice was strained, and she teleported away the moment she finished her sentence. _

_Perseus sighed. Clearly, this wasn't new to him._

_"Why did her eyes look like a monster's? Is she being possessed? Should we consider her a threat?"_

_"I agree with Athena. She is too powerful to control. Her loyalty can change. We must not take the risk."_

_The god's eyes flashed, and in a split second, tendrils of pure darkness had bound Hera and Athena, making them float a feet over the ground, in the center of the room, facing an enraged son of Chaos.  
"Every meeting, you criticize my sister for something beyond her control. Every meeting, it takes the very last drop of my self-control and my sister to keep you alive. But this time, Irene isn't here to stop me." _

_He circled them like a predator observing it's prey._

_"My sister has gone through too much for the sake of your sorry behinds for me to remain silent. You have struck my last nerve and now you face the consequences. I'm banishing you to Ogygia. You will have no contact with anyone, god, demigod, mortal, no one. You will stay there until you truly feel remorse for what you have done, and until you get your pride under control. Any objections?"_

_Of course, no hands went up. Almost all _sane_ immortals found these goddessess annoying. _

_"Good. Oh and if you so much as imagine to dream of thinking of hurting anyone or anything Irene and I care about, I swear on Chaos, you will have hell to pay." His sardonic grin made Hera and Athena pale. "And trust me, this hell will make Tartarus seem like a vacation spot."  
A snap of his fingers, and the Queen of Olympus disappeared, along with her stepdaughter.  
___________________ _

_The demigods were turned immortal as per Irene's instructions, and they remained on Olympus for a while, but soon got tired of their monotonous routines.  
So Irene and Perseus brought them to S.H.I.E.L.D., where they could use their skills for the betterment of the world._  
___________________ 

Fury was shaking with fury. He clenched his fists and set his jaw. How dare those bitches say that about his mother.  
"I'm going to..."  
"Do nothing. You will do nothing, Nicholas. Everything has been taken care of."  
Her eyes dared him to protest.  
"Fine, but if I ever meet them, not even you will be able to stop me from punching them."  
She nodded her head, and the alarms blared.  
"Nick?"  
"Loki is attacking New York with his army of Chitauri. The Avengers are there, but..." 

Her sadistic smile made him really glad that he knew to keep his opinions to himself when speaking to those six, or he might just have been sheesh kabob-ed like those Chitauri were going to be today.  
"Tell them back up will be there in ten." She cracked her knuckles. "We have some steam to blow." 

Really _really_ glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why we're referring to ourselves as 'we', it's because we're twins, not a gender fluid individual.  
> Before you start cussing us, we're NOT against gender fluid people, we just wanted to clarify it.
> 
> Also, here you go: (all relationships) 
> 
> ▪︎Irene Ambrosia × Steve Rogers  
> ▪︎Perseus Phoenix × Tony Stark  
> ▪︎Leo Valdez × Bruce Banner  
> ▪︎Percy Jackson × Apollo  
> ▪︎Jason Grace × Loki  
> ▪︎Nico di Angelo × Will Solace 《♡Solangelo♡ Forever!!!!》  
> ▪︎ Bucky Barnes × Peter Parker  
> ▪︎Clint Barton × Laura Barton  
> ▪︎Natasha Romanoff × Nobody (if you get that reference, we'll gift you a blue cookie)  
> ▪︎Annabeth Chase × Piper McLean


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet the Avengers for the first time, and some _secrets_ are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

_**Saving the world can be great for making friends. Who knew?**_  
___________________

Bruce was exhausted after yesterday. All he wanted to do was drop face first in his comfy bed, sleep the day away and spend the next week in his lab. But _no_ , Fury just _had_ to call a meeting.  
He wanted two of his agents to join the team. Where were these 'not-to-be-underestimated-under-any-circumstance' agents yesterday?  
He sighed and took a sip of his tea when he felt himself the Other guy waking as he became annoyed and frustrated.  
It would be nice if he wouldn't have to be always afraid of not being able to control his emotions and crush everyone around him.  
_If only._

Before he could proceed further with his thoughts, JARVIS announced the arrival of two people. _Finally_.  


He didn't know what exactly he was expecting, but _this_ was certainly not it.  
A girl and a boy, around 24 exited the elevator. They were probably more than 6 feet, with the boy a little taller than the girl. They were possibly siblings, with similar facial structures and the same black hair. 

He wondered why they seemed so familiar. Then it clicked. They _were_ there yesterday, along with four other teenagers. The Chitauri were falling like dominoes under their hands. But it seemed to be a controlled rage, like they were afraid to release it all.  
_He_ would know. 

The doctor took a closer look at the two. The boy was wearing a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and khaki chinos with brown dress shoes. He had bronze-ish skin and a platinum ring on his right hand, embedded with sapphires and diamonds.  
His eyes travelled upwards and he did a double take when he saw the man's eyes.  
They were a mix of silver and blue. Neither, yet both. He also had a broken look in his eyes, like he had lost more than a person should.  
The girl had a similar look. Although, her eyes weren't that stranger, just a soft, rare shade of blue. 

She was wearing a blue button-up, paired with a black pencil skirt and dark navy blue shoes with about two inches of heel.  
He could see a gold and diamond ring on her right hand and a bracelet on her left. Her skin was a nice tanned olive.  
Her aura was that of a natural leader, confident and strong. 

Suddenly, Bruce heard a loud clanking followed by a thump.  
He looked around and saw Clint sprawled on the ground. 

Wait just a moment. Sprawled?  
The assassin rarely made a sound when dropping from the vents, leave alone fall down like that. 

The girl looked shocked and angry at the same time.  
"Clint? Clint Barton?"  
Her voice had a certain melody, like it was a song in itself. 

The archer rubbed the back of his neck as he got up and looked anywhere but at her.  
"Oh no you don't, mister. Mind telling me what you were up to since I last saw you?"  
"The thing is, you see, uh..." 

How did she know him? And why did the boy look so amused? 

"Clinton..." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
The addressed person looked down, almost guilty.  
"Sorry mom." 

Bruce choked on the sip he was about to take, and spit it out.  
Poor Steve. 

When he finally managed to get the coughing under control, he was met with a sight he thought he would never see.  
An assassin, who rarely showed any emotion, _hugging_ an unknown girl, younger than him, and _crying_ on her shoulder, while she rubbed his back. 

Even Natasha was shocked. And that's saying something. 

But no one commented.  
They really didn't want an arrow embedded in their body, or wake up covered with glitter and feathers and glue. 

"Come on, sweetie, we'll talk about this later, yeah? Now, won't you introduce your friends?"  
He sniffled but complied. 

One by one, he introduced the Avengers, sans Thor, who was on Asgard with Loki.  
"...and Avengers, meet my mom and my uncle." 

Somehow, Tony had managed to get his brain working again, and boy, was Bruce envious of the genius.

"Uncle, so you're siblings?"  
"Twins, actually."  
The boy's voice was surprisingly soft and quiet, but still heard. 

Bruce heard Tony choke on his coffee like he had on his tea not a minute ago. 

"Mom, they won't automatically know you." Clint rolled his eyes. 

"Right, yes, sorry for that. I am Irene Ambrosia. Nice to meet you. And you, don't you _dare_ use that tone with me, young man."  
Her tone changed from polite to warning in a matter of seconds.  
Said assassin flinched, and and anyone who could make _that_ agent flinch, Bruce had great respect for and a healthy fear of them. 

"Perseus Phoenix. Call me Percy." 

"Now that that's over, could anyone please show us our living quarters? Or you could have your AI do it. Whatever suits you." 

The genius was gaping. "How... how do you know about JARVIS?" 

Percy spoke up. "We were talking to him on the way up. Sorry if we intruded, but one of the kids we live with has a knack for building things. A lot like you, actually." 

He could almost see the gears turning in Tony's brain as he stood up and approached the agents.  
"Right then, follow me, giant people." 

The twins exchanged an amused look before doing as told.  
Just before they entered the elevator, Irene spoke without even looking back. "Oh, and Clint darling, I expect to see you in five minutes. You have some explaining to do." 

Clint, he saw now, was trying to escape unnoticed, but paled at her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know it's short, but we wanted to post something, and we're a little short on time.  
> So so sorry.


	3. A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't skip this chapter.

We won't make any more A/N chapters, so we'll say everything there _is_ to say _here_.  
1\. Disclaimer: We are NOT Rick Riordan or Marvel, and hence, we (sadly) don't own any character except Irene and Percy Sr. And the plot. We absolutely own the plot.  
2\. Most chapters will have the link to a song at the beginning, somewhat related to the content.  
3\. The bold and italics text before every chapter is a sort of summary of that chapter.  
That's about it.  
For now.


	4. 3 (Part.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [Sing me to sleep by Alan Walker](https://youtu.be/K7UGaydx7NI)  
> 

_**Second chances, new memories and familiar feelings**_.  
___________________

It's been a month since Irene and Perseus moved in with the Avengers.  
Thor was still on Asgard, but the others learnt that the siblings are really friendly people. Almost all of them, to some extent even Natasha, had been helped at least thrice by either of them.  
It took a grand total of four days for the superheroes to trust the agents, and nearly spill all their secrets out to them.  
They were good listeners, and never judged you.  
Overall, it was hard not to like them.  
___________________ 

Tony was having a perfect day, so, of course, he was on high alert. 

He had slept well last night, remembered to eat breakfast, and his work in the lab was going smoothly, he was ahead of schedule, and currently listening to really loud music, coding an upgrade for JARVIS while contemplating on an important decision – whether to drink coffee or soda.  
He decided that he couldn't afford to be banned from his morning coffee due to excessive caffeine intake during the day.  
What!? It had happened!  
Yup, even his decisions were good today. 

He hit the upload button for the upgrade, and the holographic screen showed a 5 minute timer. He could wait 5 minutes. 

Exactly 5 _seconds_ later, he started fiddling with the tools and constantly checking the screen.  
Okay, he couldn't wait that long. 

He decided to do what he did best – think. 

The first thing that came to his mind, were the newest residents of the tower.  
More specifically, the _male_ new resident. He was so calm and confident, that Tony couldn't help but _just trust_ him. 

He told him everything, his kidnapping in Afghanistan, the Arc Reactor, the palladium poisoning, Obie's betrayal.  
How Percy had gained his trust in two days was a mystery, but he had. When he had expected to be called weak, he received a hug, and a promise that the next person who would even think about doing anything to him, would be very very sorry later on.  
He wanted to joke it off, but the earnest expression on the god's face stopped him, and he just politely thanked Percy. 

There's the next thing – _gods, plural_. He really shouldn't be surprised, after Thor and Loki and the whole alien fiasco, and he wasn't, but what actually surprised him was that they had trusted the Avengers, near strangers, except birdbrain of course, enough to tell them. Maybe that's what earned his trust. 

...also, the girl was scary, and he lived with _Natasha_.  
Irene could scare _Clint_ with just a <>look. She _was_ his mother, yes, but that look...  
He shuddered. 

The next thing he thought about was, unsurprisingly, Pepper.  
Speaking of his CEO, she hadn't contacted him for the last two weeks. After they(he) closed the portal, she had congratulated him, and went away again, saying something about an important meeting. 

He had checked her calendar, but found no meeting. She didn't even answer his calls.  
He missed her so much, but he didn't want to look clingy, so he left it alone. 

Making up his mind, and taking a chance, he video called her, what's one more time? 

He regretted it the moment the call connected. 

She was standing on some beach, giggling and kissing another girl. Her smile fell when she saw him, but the damage was done. 

He didn't hear a crash somewhere near entrance to the lab, nor the beep signifying the end of the uploading, he only heard his escalated heart beat and the rush of his blood.  
His vision blurred, and his knees gave away. 

He could vaguely hear someone screaming and cursing, but the voice in his head was louder. 

Of course she left him. It was only a matter of time. She had probably just used him, like all the others. It was a miracle she had stayed this long.  
He trusted her, and he couldn't stop loving her. He wanted to blame her, blame the Universe, but he could only blame himself for _not being good enough_. 

Strong arms lifted him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Why couldn't he just have died in Afghanistan? Then maybe he wouldn't have had to feel this pain. His chest felt too small for his lungs, there was too less air to breathe.  
A calloused hand held his and placed it on a surface. Why was there a throbbing below the surface?  
"...Tony! Tony! Can you hear me?"  
Why was that voice so familiar? Why was he asking so many questions?  
"...Tony, please try to breathe. In and out." There was a desperate edge to the voice.  
He wanted to tell the voice that he couldn't breathe, but his throat had closed up. 

The voice started to sing, soft and smooth.  
The notes wrapped around him like silk, engulfing him in a calm, comfortable way, making his eyes droopy and lulling him to sleep.  
___________________ 

When he woke up, he was lying on a comfy bed.  
Looking around, he saw an unknown bedroom, with light blue walls that had beautiful silver designs and a ceiling that depicted the night sky, with stars and everything.  
He was covered with warm sheets, also a light blue.  
The size of the room was bigger than his own, and had a homely and cozy feeling.  
He saw two armchairs a little ways down and to the left, in front of a fireplace.  
The wall opposite to the bed was almost entirely covered by a bookshelves.  
The right wall had large windows.  
The lights weren't on, but he could distinguish a small bedside table on the right.  
Where was he? 

He didn't have to wait long before there was a tiny creak of a door opening. Light flooded the room and a figure entered. 

Was he kidnapped again? What do they want? Will they kill him? 

The lights were turned on, and he blinked a little to adjust to the sudden light. He looked at the figure and...  
"Percy?" He was confused. What was Percy doing here? 

The god looked surprised, then relieved. "Thank Chaos, Tony. You nearly gave me heart attack that day." 

"Wait, wait, wait, _that day_? What are you talking about? Where even are we?"  
"Ah, right. Sorry. Do you remember what happened in the lab?" He sat down at the foot of the bed. 

Tony sat up. Remember? Remember what?  
He racked his brain and ...oh. Pepper.  
He nodded. 

"Right, so you were late for lunch, and I was bringing your food when I saw the call and you having a panic attack. The tray broke when it fell from my hands, sorry about that, by the way. Anyways, I tried to help you out of the attack, but nothing worked. You, uh..." He turned away and looked almost... guilty?  
"You, um, have brain cancer, and this was too much to handle. I didn't know that then, so I put you to sleep and brought you here to heal. Before you freak out, I can cure you completely, but you'll have to stay here for a while. Also, you were asleep for over 48 hours." 

He processed that.  
The cancer would explain the irritating headaches, and the loss of consciousness sometimes.  
He _would_ have freaked out, because unlike the others, he didn't depend on his physical strength, it was always his brain. Even the suit was a product of his brain. But it could be cured, so why bother.  
The conditions didn't seem so bad though, he wouldn't have to face people for a while either. But...  
"Where _is_ here, exactly?"  
Perseus smiled. "My home planet. This would be my room in my father's castle." 

He let that sink in.  
"Wait a... **_ANOTHER PLANET!?_** " 

The god had the _audacity_ to _laugh!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter, but we are seriously behind schedule on our studies, and we can write only so much in an hour.  
> And we wanted to leave a tiny cliffhanger.


End file.
